Star-Crossed dot com
by Lamb's Ear
Summary: After an amicable break up with T'Pring, Spock tries his luck with trying to find a mate online. His search for a logical match turns out to be harder than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So for those still reading Honi A'a I'm still working on it but I don't wanna post what I do have because I'm don't want to give you dedicated readers something I would consider half assed. I will get through it and finish it, promise.

_You have 4 suggestive motions towards you_

Spock looked over the computer screen towards Nyota to make sure her attention was solely on her lunch and not on him as he tapped the screen to load the comments left on his profile. Each looked relatively promising though some more than others.

The first motion that popped up was made by a cheerful looking red-headed Trill, her icon was a picture of a infinity loop with the symbol of the Trillian people.

Her likes and dislikes were nothing that really sparked Spock's interest but he was trying to be as open as possible to his 'dating' experimentation.

T'Pring, though coolly logical, had been quite progressive in her outlook on their relationship. She had tea with him one evening in Shi'karr and spoke to him practically ( as if there would be any other way of Vulcans speaking to one another) about breaking their bond and seeking other avenues for a mate.

" We are a people that embrace Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations and I feel that it behooves us as Vulcans to look for a better bondmate than what we presently have with each other." she said as a matter of fact accepting the tea he poured for her.

It was neither a slight to him or herself, simply the truth. In a culture where the parents find mates for their children mismatch bondmates did occur and he could hardly argue that they were well suited for one another. Though she was the epitome of Vulcan beauty, Spock did not burn for her as he read about in pre-Surak literature and bared witness to on those rare occasions where he caught males misfortunate enough to go into plak-tow publicly.

For T'Pring and Spock, they were polite but always emotionally distant, Spock's complexity when it came to feeling being a bit overwhelming for his mate to take their bond. With such a long life ahead of them would it not be the logical venue for them to split before having children so they could fully live long and prosper with a peace they could not find in each other?

Spock watched as she poured a cup of the brew for him as well, her slender wrist tilting the teapot with a grace that belied her high status. He took the hot mug between his hands and drank as if he were thinking her argument over when in reality he was doing his best to not show his relief. To say that his feelings were mutual was an understatement.

" Well said. Let us make arrangements to meet with a healer before I return to Earth." Spock nodded and sipped at his tea.

She seemed pleased by his acceptance and ordered another pot to drink as they discussed their careers and their plans for the future.

He blinked away the memory and went on to read the Trill's private message.

" Hi Spock, I couldn't help but comment on your profile, it's so rare to see a Vulcan unbonded and so very handsome as yourself on a dating site that I couldn't pass you up! As you can see I'm a Trill and you've probably already read that I'm joined with a symbiot that's had 5 lifetimes experience. None of the other hosts before me have dated or rather bonded with a Vulcan and I'm looking forward to seeing if we make a good pair. What do you think about a date this Tuesday? Message me to let me know and I'll send you my comm number." - Qoraa

Spock was pleased to see that she had intentions of dating for the sake of finding a mate and not a sexual partner.

He replied right away as today was Tuesday and let her knew that he looked forward to meeting her perhaps at a place of her choosing and that he would pay for what expenses they may encounter.

As he tapped send he looked up to see Nyota staring at him.

" What is it, Cadet?" he asked, trying his best to not sound flustered. Or guilty.

" Nothing, you just seem...well...I don't know excited?" she said worrying her ponytail as she grinned at him.

" Is that so? I apologize for my lack of restraint, I did not mean to distract you from your lunch."

She giggled and shook her head, her hair flying free of her fingers. " No, no, Commander, I mean, it's just nice to see you happy."

" I look happy? Was I smiling?" he asked abashed.

She smiled at him softly and looked away to her desk comm, tapping the screen with fluid ease. " No, you weren't smiling with your mouth. Just with your eyes."

" One can smile with their eyes?"

She nodded and looked back at him again. " Sure they can! In fact there's a way to smile with your mouth and not the rest of your face and then if you're really happy and want to show it you smile with both. See, watch me."

She turned in her chair, crossed her legs and straightened her back. " First, a smile with the mouth only."

Spock watched intently as her mouth spread into a wide crescent while the rest of her face remained in place. The effect was unsettling, it was like she was baring her teeth at him.

He nodded when she asked if he taken notice of the expression before going and smiling with her eyes.

Her mouth was motionless while her eyes narrowed, her bottom lids rounding upwards and the light of the fluorescent bulb of his office glittered against her pupils. He had seen her perform this look before with him, when they would talk over their meals together in his office while she graded and he answered his emails but he never knew she was smiling at him. And with that knowledge came the question of why?

Before he could ask she moved onto the last expression. " And finally a smile that touches both the mouth and eyes."

He inhaled slowly as he watched her face lift and widen in pleasure that he wished he could share in feeling. Had she always been so attractive? Alluring? Maybe she had been and he had never noticed, like a flower from a garden that when place into a vase in a stuffy parlor made all the difference with its fragrance and radiant petals but overlooked as just a regular occurrence when left in the sodden ground. Nyota certainly made his office an enjoyable work environment.

" What are the differences in these gestures for humans? When would they apply?" he pressed her for further details. Maybe it would shed some light on her eyes 'smiling' at him.

She looked up and off to the side, tapping her stylus rapidly on the desk and chewing on her bottom lip before she answered. He glances at her thoughtful expression and takes note on how she often does this same motion when she's trying to achieve a solution to an especially troubling problem.

" Well, I'd say that most people would smile with just their mouths in a dismissive gesture in an effort to not hurt the other party's feelings or smile as way dispelling tension from an uncomfortable situation while you would smile with smile with your eyes when you're not at liberty to do so."

" Clarify the last statement."

" Well like if you're in a crowd discussing something serious but you see or think of something funny. Or if you're shy around someone and you're not really sure of yourself but they make you happy."

Nyota looked down at her bag fiddling with the toggle clasp as she said the last part, giving Spock pause. Was she shy around him? She certainly did not appear to fit the definition of such a state when in his presence. She was quite verbose and had no qualms with discussing her differing opinions. Something else to note for later observation.

" And the lastly, when would one smile with both the eyes and the mouth?"

She does the motion with the same ease as T'Pring used to pour his tea, only this time he feels a stirring inside of him, like a flutter of lashes against his cheek along the inside of his ribs. Strange, he shouldn't be experiencing any heart palpitations.

" It's something that comes naturally when you're really happy or pleased."

" I see. You have an agreeable smile and I would wish to see you do it more often." he commented and she blushed back down at her backpack.

" It was not forward of me to ask you to do so was it? I am sure your bonded would be furious with me if he were to hear." he said half apologizing, half fishing for information.

She laughed and Spock felt lulled by the sound of it. The laughter accompaniment to that of her smiling face was all the more pleasing.

" No, my bonded wouldn't be furious because there is no bonded to be had." she quipped between giggles. " I didn't know Vulcans were prone to flattery?"

" We are not."

At this she looked up with curious expression on her face. Perhaps he had confused her and she thought he meant ill when no offense was given. Or maybe she did not like the implications of the stated fact. He wasn't flattering her, simply expressing the truth of what he felt. He would be more circumspect in the future.

A chime sounded on his computer screen and he tapped the incoming message with Qoraa's comm number. She chose a venue that he knew but was across town from was he was now. If he didn't leave within the next 2 minutes he would be late for the next trolley for midtown to go to his apartment to change his clothing.

He logged out and shut down his computer, noting the slight frown marring his TA's face. " Is something amiss?"

Nyota shook her head with a jerk and rubs at her hands as if washing them. " No! No, no...I just umm, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she tucked her lunchbox away and went back to logging grades into the school secure cloud drive.

He tilted his head and said nothing more before leaving out and heading out to what proved to be an interesting evening.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I like Trills not that you would be able to tell from this entry. Thanks to Valyria and Poorqueequeg for reading this through.

Spock stood apprehensively in the doorway of the restaurant, scanning the crowd with his memory of Qorra's face. Nothing.

He sighed and glanced at the lobster tank, observing the rubber-banded crustaceans with something between pity and mild interest bordering on indifference. She was late. No matter, many species did not adhere to time constraints as Vulcans did and that was something Spock learned shortly after his departure with Pike on the Enterprise. He was hardly put out but the tension of having to 'date' someone felt more like an interview than it did like a good time to pass one's evening. And so far it was safe to say he may go on to consider others for the position.

" Spock? It's you right?" a small voice called out from the entry door. He turned to see a small, handsome woman with brown rosettes framing her face. She smiled and performed a quick ta'al salute before placing her hands back on her clutch. " Hi I'm Qorra."

" I am Spock. Are you ready to dine?"

She beamed and nodded her head vigorously, her spots dancing across his line of vision. " Yes! I'm starving! I didn't get a chance to get lunch today." she admitted as the hostess led them to their table.

" A busy work day?" Spock offered as he dismissed the menu. He already knew it by memory and what he wanted.

Qorra blew her breath out the side of her mouth and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the menu from the hostess and scanned through it. " That's an understatement if I ever heard one! It was a madhouse in the office we had negotiations with a company run and operated by Tellerites to see about what shared business opportunities we could collaborate on and that went as well as trying to get an Romulan to look over the teachings of Surak and admit the errors of their ways. They argue just to argue! Ugh, I dunno, nothing looks good...what's the special?"

The hostess looked on in amazement that anyone could talk so fast and so...inappropriately. Much to her credit the hostess regained her composure and listed off the chef's specials with a tantalizing lilt in her voice.

" Uh, our special this evening is a Martian lobster served on a bed of fresh mushroom risotto accompanied with roasted asparagus with balsamic vinaigrette dressing. Our dessert tonight is chocolate raspberry mousse."

Qorra's eyes bulged as she listened raptly to the pricey dishes and gave a firm nod in agreement. " You talked me into it I'll take it! Spock you'll have the same? Oh yeah I forgot...no meat. Pssh, you're missing out there. My third host was a vegetarian and without a doubt the most dull of all my past lives. Oh! And we'll have a bottle of your best merlot."

Spock raised his eyebrow and closed the menu. " I won't be drinking."

Qorra shrugged and held out the menu for the now very annoyed hostess who was signaling for their waiter to come immediately. " More wine for me I guess! Go on and order I'm starving!"

Spock glanced in the hostess and the waiter's direction, both with a sympathetic look on their face. " I'll have the portobello mushroom ravioli in alfredo with a summer berry salad."

" Excellent pairing, sir." the waiter nodded as he took Spock and Qorra's menus. " I'll have the wine out to you all shortly along with your water."

Spock felt as if the restaurant was constricting around him, pushing him uncomfortably closer to his unruly dinnermate. She was rummaging through her purse now, looking in the mirror and sucking at her teeth as she checked her makeup and hair. When she caught him staring, she clicked close her mirror and smiled at him. It was just with her mouth.

Curious, Spock thought, have I done something to offend her? He could hardly think of what it could be, he'd only said 16 words to her thus far and if the trend of her loquaciousness continued he wouldn't be saying much more.

" So...Spock, what do you do for fun?" she asked propping up her arm and resting her head on the heel of her palm.

This was a surprise, he surely thought she'd proceed to talk about herself. He tucked his napkin into his lap more out of Western terran etiquette than the need to protect his clothing. He never dropped food.

" I enjoy reading poetry, conducting botany experiments, playing 3D chess in the Buena Vista Park, having lunch with friends at the Japanese Tea garden and practicing Suus Mahna at Golden Gate Park."

Halfway through his recitation he noticed Qorra's eyes starting to drift off and linger on a nearby male who was dine with what appeared to be his wife. The man caught her gaze and startled when she winked at him. Both Spock could comment, the Trill perked up at the mention of oohed at the mention of Vulcan martial arts. " Oh cool! You do Suus Mahna? So you ever like kick anybody's ass?"

Spock's brow furrowed and he slide his hands along his thighs. " Do you mean that in the literal sense?"

Qorra threw back her head and groaned in frustration. " No, of course I don't! I mean did you ever beat someone up using Suus Mahna?"

" Unfortunately I have had 37 occasions in which I had to implement the art form to disable someone from hurting myself or my Captain's crew so yes I have."

Qorra looked far more interested now and leaned forward on the table her bright red ponytail swishing behind her like a fox's brush. The comparison made Spock uneasy as she tried to touch his hand. He withdrew hastily and she pouted at his rejection. " Oh c'mon, surely a tall, handsome warrior like yourself isn't scared of little ol' me?" she teased with a sing song voice.

Spock clasped his hands in his lap and lifted his brow once more. " Indeed, I am not frightened of you at all. I simply did not like being touch. And I should clarify that though Vulcan are taller than most humanoid species on average I am not what you would classify as a warrior."

She seemed to ignore him and gave Spock a coy smile. " You don't like to be touched? Nonsense! If that were true there would be far fewer Vulcan..."

He was starting to reply when he felt her leg slide up alongside his own. He looked up toward her face after looking down to confirm his assumption and gazed upon that vixen like expression once more. Her eyes were narrowed and heavy lidded, her nostrils slightly flared but her mouth held the widest, sly smirk he'd ever been given.

" Come now, Spock, surely you liked to be touched...maybe not on your hands but perhaps elsewhere..." she cooed slipping her foot up and towards his crotch.

Reflexively his hands took a hold of her foot and stopped it's steady progress towards his groin.

" I do not like being touched." he restated firmly and released her foot.

" We'll see..." she giggled with a snort.

The server came back saving them both from further interaction. He placed Qorra's lobster down first and she clapped her hands together excitedly. The server had barely put down Spock's first plate when both looked over to notice she had eaten the whole tail and was sucking down the meat out of one of the four claws.

She batted her eyes bashfully and dabbed her mouth with all the grace of a high lady as she chewed the tender meat delicately. " Sorry, I was famished."

" Clearly..." Spock responded with a bit of neutrality though he was more than a little taken aback. I suppose one doesn't list their caveats on their profile he mused as he cut his pasta into clean bite size pieces and got to work on his own meal. Qorra finished her shortly after he started on his salad. The raspberry vinaigrette gave the crumbled feta a tangy zing while the strawberries and walnuts were like little gems hidden among the fresh, unreplicated greenery. He was just about to ask how Qoraa liked her meal when he finished the refreshing, sweet salad when she sighed loudly with a unbecoming pout on her face.

" I thought you'd never finish!" she huffed loudly. Spock didn't know whether to comment on her ravenous appetite that could be compared to that of a tribble or remain silent. She answered his query by moving on into her diatribe after finishing off her fourth glass of wine.

" Look, Sock..."

" Spock." he corrected.

She waved him away and looked annoyed. " That's what I said, Stock! Look, I just think this isn't a good match. I mean you look good enough I guess but really when it comes down to it Smock, you're just too young, too experienced for my vast lifetime. You're just nineteen in Vulcan years..."

" It is Spock and I am in my young twenties in standard years."

She snickered and poured herself another glass as if he said something funny. " You're just a baby. I need someone mature, ya know? *hiccup* Who's got a good life experience already started and not someone who's just tucked a mere, piddly five years of space travel under his belt!"

" I have traveled across federation space long before joining Starfleet. My father is the senior Vulcan ambassador and my mother and I would travel with him whenever the opportunity presented itself."

Qorra shrugged and downed her wine glass contents in one go. " I'm sure that's all fascinating and all but you're just soooo young it's more like I'm babysitting than out on a date! I mean have you ever been to Risa and gone to the sunset festival?"

" I have visited Risa before but saw no need to participate in the festivities. I was there for a chess tournament."

Qorra nearly spit out her newly poured wine when she heard his response and choked to keep it from bubbling out.

She wiped what did manage to dribble passed her lips with the back of her hand and looked at him with as if he grew horns. " You mean to tell me you went to Risa and just played chess?!"

A number of couples eating nearby shot them nasty glances as they tried to eat their meal in peace. With each passing glass the Trill grew louder and louder until she was nearly shouting every time she opened her mouth.

Spock sighed silently to himself and held his hands together in a steepled position.

He had no wish to date Qorra any further, in fact had felt an overwhelming sense of relief in her mention of their incompatibility but could not understand how she saw him as the problem of this potential relationship.

Vulcans don't get offended but then again Spock was only half Vulcan and soon found himself defending his worthiness and correcting his name with every other sentence.

" While on Risa I did find time for other recreation, such as swimming and took my meditations outside..."

" Did you do any recreation with others there?" she leered, wiggling her eyebrows.

" There were many natives who were particularly interested in learning chess from a grandmaster such as myself."

Qorra threw back her head with a groan and pushed away from the table.

" Listen Cock *hiccup*, it was nice meeting you and thanks for the dinner, I guess, it was a little overcooked. Come back and see me when you're about 50 years older though by that time I might have another host body. You like men too right? Well whatever, I see you later, Sop...*hiccup*...and if you don't mind which of course you don't I'll take this with me!" she slurred loudly, swiping up the wine bottle and stuffing the nearly empty bottle into her purse and stumbled off towards the exit.

As soon as the door closed behind her Spock along with the rest of the patrons and servers there at the restaurant breathed a collective sigh of relief.

One date down, three more possibilities to go.

It had to get better from here...right?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thanks for all the reviews, they made me happy :). Now moving right along.

Spock entered his office and was greeted with the spicy scent of Mango black tea. He glance down and to the left and saw Nyota slowly sipping at the hot brew as she tapped and clicked at the PADD before her, loading it with new assignments and deleting old ones.

She paused and looked up to see him observing her and she acknowledge him with a simple nod and statement of his rank but he was watching her face. She did it again, smiled at him with her eyes. It was swift and could have been easily dismissed as just a passing tick of her eyes since her lips remained straight but he had been looking for it.

Hoping for it.

" Commander."

" Cadet." he said with a lackadaisical air that was only betrayed by his intense stare at her tea. It smelled...tempting. His meal last night or rather the company he had while ingesting it had given him slight indigestion.

The micro-expression returned and this time touched the left corner of her mouth, making a coy little smirk. He enjoyed it.

" You know I made you a cup too that should be done brewing by now, it's on your desk." she gestured, jerking her head in that direction.

He nodded in thanks and took his seat behind his desk. He took a small sip, testing the strength and found it to his liking.

Perhaps Nyota had anticipated his wanting tea and his usual arrival time and made him the cup. It wouldn't be out of character for the Cadet but it was certainly a human proclivity of thoughtfulness that he liked to see her exercise. Very unVulcan but endearing nonetheless.

And best of all, nothing like his 'date' last night.

Spock discard the tea bag left inside he went into his routine without a hitch. He moved swiftly through his emails and moved onto overlooking research submitted by his senior class biology students and their spring semester science projects.

After the 4th terraforming theory proposed for Rigel VI Spock found his mind wandering towards the other 3 suggestive motions that were waiting on the dating site.

He could finish assessing his students' progress within an hour he reasoned as he loaded the site onto his work comm.

They were still there flashing in a glaring red, drawing the eye of the user towards the bounty of potential mates like some sort of homing beacon. Spock tapped the one of the bottom since that was the oldest and was very surprised to see an Andorian looking back at him.

If he had any initial thoughts of what he thought of Jovall from her profile picture he would definitely say she seemed confident.

The thumbnail pictures below the header displayed the pale blue alien beauty in athletic feats of strength and endurance, swimming the English channel, a picture of her at the summit of Mount everest (twice), a photo of what he had heard some humans refer to as a selfie of herself freediving out in the pacific ocean, along with various other amazing deeds.

In each photo a wide smirk was painted across her lips, her antenna curved upward in triumph, as her long snowy locks billowed around her face like a snowstorm. Spock look down further and read her profile.

Life is not only an adventure but a challenge. I live mine on the edge, pushing myself to go further, driving my being to faster and never settle for less that my best. I'm looking for someone to take me to that next level. Are you that male?

Pressing his finger against the message she penned, the blurb scrolled out on top of her page.

Hello Spock, I saw your profile and saw that not only did you enjoy exploring but you also excel in a number of different martial arts. I would like to put them and you to the test. If you're up to it let me know a time and place and I'll prepare myself for our sparring. Get ready for a hell of a fight Vulcan.

Spock's eyebrows furrowed slightly in dismay. It was true, he did enjoy sparring and grappling with new rivals but he didn't relish the idea of possibly hurting her. He liked being able to exercised unchecked, letting the himself go unburdened with having to hold back especially in Earth's lower gravity.

He selected pictures and looked the Andorian over. The Mount Everest photo featured Jovall surrounded by a team a sherpas, all decked out in layers and layers of clothing to her light ski suit. She had taken her jacket off and had it thrown over her shoulder as she posed victoriously near the edge. Her arms were well defined and steely looking, a far cry from the delicate tone limbs of his assistant...wait.

Spock tilted his head and looked away and down at his desk. Was he comparing Nyota's arms to that of this Andorian stranger? He glance up and caught the woman in question staring at him curiously.

" Feeling happy again?" she teased. She had finished her tea and moved to put her mug away in her bag and get ready to depart.

" Are you leaving?" he asked, evading the question altogether. No telling where the line would lead.

She shifted her weight, trying to get comfortable in the synthetic cushion of the seat. Spock looked at the wall behind her, not letting his eyes drift to her wiggling hips.

" No, not yet but I was thinking trying out this yoga club on campus, I get so stiff sitting around working that I get in a lot of pain in my back and shoulders. I can only run on the treadmill so much and that's not helping the ache in my back and shoulders." she explained, rubbing at the saddle stitch in her side.

Spock pursed his lips and nodded. " That's quite proactive of you. You may leave early if you would like."

Nyota shook her head as if startled and bit at her lip as she always did when nervous. " I didn't want it to get in the way of your work...I could just leave when I'm done…"

" It is whatever you wish, Cadet. Finish the PADD updates now or tomorrow but I do not need to had them back out until the Friday." he dismissed her as he typed up a time and place for he and Jovall to meet tomorrow afternoon during his lunch break.

" Thank you, Commander." she smiled happily as she gathered her things and quietly left his office.

" No need." he replied softly, looking down at his empty mug.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So it was kinda fun writing this. Sorry Spock-kam. He suffers. Thanks again for the reviews you all.**

The next morning was surprisingly sunny though the briskness of night's departure still hung heavy in the air.

Spock walked up to the open field, admiring the size of the Golden Gate Bridge as it loomed in the hazy distance with an almost orange hue. He was still getting use to Terran architecture but the rectangular buildings and spiny bridges were growing on him a bit.

Earlier morning joggers were already well into their laps and a large group of elderly men and women were beginning their Tai Chi lessons under their teacher to his far left. Everyone was focused and moving and the scene surrounding Spock gave him a sense of peace.

He enjoyed starting his mornings like this, stretching his limbs and testing his strength, feeling a part of a larger community as he practiced various exercises.

No matter where he went in the universe, Spock observed that beings found ways of staying fit, whether it was only mind or body, exercise was an essential part to a culture's happiness.

Spock set down his gym bag in the dewy grass, shrugged off his track jacket and neatly rested the garment on top with a quick fold. Drawing in a death breath and closing his eyes, he began a series of stretches and bends to warm up his muscles for whatever activity his date chose to do.

He thought though she was adventurous, she was probably also cautious and taking on a Vulcan in his native martial art might be a bit intimidating. He would not hold it against her should she shirk off sparring with him. It would only be logical of her to do so.

Spock was middle of touching his toes when he heard a loud, wolf whistle sound off behind him.

He parted his legs a bit and spotted Jovall smirking behind him with her head tilted in his direction. The early sun framed her in a silhouette and set her hair aglow. " My, my, what big...hamstrings you have."

Spock wasn't quite sure if she was going to say hamstring originally but he took her playfully mood all in stride. Besides he didn't want to know what other word she may have supplied. Meeting your potential mate in person was nerve wracking as is.

" Jovall." he called out, straightening his figure to his full height.

The Andorian sauntered up to him, standing toe to toe with the Vulcan and Spock found himself stepping back for space. Both of their peoples were known for their height and he was unnerved with how close how her face had come to his own with her atennae quivering in front of his bang as if they were trying to scent him.

Disturbing. It would take some time to get use to those.

" Spock." she tested his name on her mouth, her soft sapphire lips curling sly smile. " So good of you to plan such an invigorating way to start the day."

She started stretching alongside him and Spock flicked a quick look of appraisal in her direction.

Her maya blue skin appeared rubbery in texture but the muscles bunching and coiling beneath were definitely steely from regular use.

" I am pleased to hear that you approve." he nodded as he pulled his left arm by the elbow across his chest followed by the other.

They made small talk as they warmed up and Spock felt himself relax into his normal morning routine with his newest companion. This was going well, she was neither dull nor overbearing in conversation and she was clearly quite intelligent.

Who knew, maybe they would be the first Andorian Vulcan mated pair in recent history? It would certain help their race relations. He took a little time to ponder that prospect and what it might mean for his future. He couldn't see any resounding conflicts, though of course visits to either's native planet would in all likelihood be uncomfortable for the other.

" So, what would you like to do first? Run the track? Weighted lunges across the field? Suus Mahna?" she asked, winking on the last suggestion.

" I am amenable to whichever you prefer."

" Well then!" she shouted, leaning down into a crouching first stance with her palms out and open towards him. " Let's get down to business, iil (you)."

Spock raised an arch brow in her direction before settling into the third stance, his arms hanging loose and ready at his sides with his left shoulder pointing in her direction.

The stared at each other for a minute, then another, followed by a third, as they waited for their opponent to lose concentration and have their mind wander off.

By the fifth minute, Jovall seem to sence that she would have a long time to just stand in position if she tried to out wait a Vulcan so with the next passing breeze she sprinted towards Spock.

With alarming speed.

His eye flashed wider and his arm reflexively shot up and blocked her first blow to his head and dove down to stop the second blow to his stomach. Both hits were solid and hard and Spock felt his arm being shaken with each shielding move.

As with most Vulcans when sparring against a different species, Spock went on the defensive, seeking to figure out his opponent's tactics by biding his time in the meanwhile.

So far he had her pegged as aggressive attacker but not one without thought. She was calculating each move, even with how fast she was throwing them. And she was keenly swift, probably from years of practice and discipline. He would have taken time to admire her form and nature aptitude for the art but he was currently busy with trying to ward her off.

When Jovall brought both of her hands back up into first stance Spock sidestepped one of his own between her own, grabbed her wrist in one hand and sent her stumbling backwards with a firm push against her sternum with the other.

She flew away from him in a blur but she caught her balance and used her feet to skid to a stop. As the Andorian recovered she looked up from underneath her pale brows and gave him a slow, devious grin, her antennae curling up and in like horns.

That did not bode well.

When she came at him next, Spock had to check and reaffirm his knowledge that Jovall wasn't a Vulcan grandmaster in disguise.

She fainted moving to his right, which Spock detected but he still wasn't prepared for the speed in which her open palmed uppercut connected with his chin.

His jaw snapped shut, his teeth clicking together like a lock engaging and he was jarred backwards but he didn't have time to fully assess the damage before he had to counter a series of blows that came just slow enough for him to track.

But not all of them and just barely.

Though she was sweating Spock knew that she was far from tired just from the strength of her jabs. It was more likely a result of the sun rising up and blazing back behind her. She seemed to operate on a pattern of threes, two slower, weaker attacks followed by a stronger, faster power move. The last one had been 14 strikes centered around his torso before she smacked the back of his knee with her foot and sent him down on his back to the ground.

He shook his head as his vision spun around in a fuzzy circle but even as he did it looked like a piece of the sky was hurtling towards his head. A fist shaped piece….with a head….and the cloud looked like a lady's hairstyle...

He rolled over and flipped up just as Jovall's hand slammed into the ground, sending dust flying up around her arm. He had no intentions of hurting her but it would appear that she did not feel quite the same on matter.

" C'mon Spock, quit taking it easy on me! I finally have someone strong enough to last a decent amount of time and not be offended when they lose to a female!" she chortled.

Spock inhaled and resumed his earlier stance. As much as he could he would try not to harm her.

Much.

She darted towards him and Spock felt his body tense before dancing into a practice routine of defensive poses. She seemed pleased by the challenge and went after him like a blue hornet.

By now curiosity and excitement had drawn a number of the people exercising in and around the field closer and they silently watched in awe as Spock and Jovall grappled with inhuman speed and strength.

A group of men in the Tai Chi group were shouting out bets and Spock wasn't surprised to hear a good deal of them beating on Jovall's victory. She was by far one of the hardest opponents he had ever taken on and he still wasn't sure if she was coming at him with her full strength.

She jabbed at him twice before spinning with a kick toward his chest which he blocked with both his hands, leaving him defenseless as her arm shot out and clocked him against his ear.

He fell with an undignified "Oof" and the crowd roared and crowed with bloodlust as his body hit the ground chin first. As the dust cleared Spock felt himself being dragged backwards by the ankles. Turning his head he saw Jovall's arms flexing and straining as she powered behind him with a psychotic grin.

" You are sooo much fun, Spock! Who said Vulcans don't know how to let loose?" she cheered, stilling pulling him backwards as he clawed desperately at the ground for purchase.

" Two ta one the blue broad has the Vulcan crying uncle!" yelled one of the Tai Chi members waving a credit chip in the air as his fellow members betted for or against those odds.

Spock could hardly take in the scene around him. Their initial meet up had been so encouraging and now here he was being dragged through the grass by his date who claimed to be having the time of her life doing so.

Her grip loosened as she tired from pulling his heavy bulk across the field and he pushed himself upright and jerked out of her hold. They resumed their game of bob and weave and Spock found himself at a loss for what to do next.

Should he keep dodging her punches until she tired? There was no telling how long that would take. Go on the offense and risk harming her in the process? With some many people here it didn't do to possibly have some of them take offense to him hitting her as they grappled.

" I'm just getting started with you! Hope you don't have plans for the afternoon!"

" Actually…" he panted, sidestepping her last punch and tightly pinching her shoulder with a sting of psi energy. " I do."

Jovall collapsed like a marionette whose strings had been cut and Spock caught her around the waist as she crumpled. A mix of groans and cheers filled the circle that had formed around them. He carried his unconscious date towards the bleachers and laid her delicately across them. He pulled a notePADD from his gym bag and began to compose a message.

Dear Jovall,

Thank you for meeting with me this morning to join our exercise routine. I found the experience...indescribable. However after a brief analysis, I conclude it would be best for us to not pursue a romantic relationship. Thank you for your consideration but I must respectfully decline.

Spock

As he finished punching in his name he placed the device into Jovall's hand, who amazingly was already coming too and looking about her surroundings like a bear just coming out of hibernation. She spotted him and gave him a dreamy smile and then quizzically looked down at the PADD in her hand.

" It was interesting to meet you. Perhaps we will spar again in the future...but not too soon. I have to get work. Excuse me."

And with that he was limping off the field towards the hovertrolley with his bag bouncing against his bruised body. He was probably every shade of green imaginable.

" Anytime Vulcan! I can't wait to take you on again!" Jovall slurred after him.

Spock ran faster.


End file.
